PMD: The Shadow Guild
by EpicSnivyDude
Summary: The story of a human-turned Shinx and his adventures through the region of Emria with his parter Buneary. Will they be able to find out about his past? WIll they be able to take down Cressila and Shaymin?
1. A Hopeless Beginning

Snivy: Hey! Enjoy the story!

Shinx: Snivy does not own Pokémon, just OCs

Buneary: Yay! I'm on T.V.! Review!

Snivy: *facepalm* JUST START THE STORY!

**00000**

My eyes try to adjust to the blur of colors flying around, when an object talks. A strange sound of peace and serenity fills my head. I try to focus more on what's around me, when I hear talking.

"Hi stranger, are you new here? Are you ok? Are you lost? Can I show you around?"

"Ugh..."

As my eyes finally captured the images around me, I realized that I am in a forest. This forest has plenty of flowers and the trees seem to look smaller than the ones you see everyday. The object, which I now know is a Pokémon, is a short bunny like creäture with a mainly brown body, a pink nose, and cream puffs on its ears and torso. She pounced on to me, making me dizzy.

"Follow me! I know every twist and turn this forest has! Stick with me and you'll never get lost!." The bunny said, quickly.

I pondered for a second, if I choose to go alone, I might be unprepared for whats in the forest and might get lost, but then again, should I blindly trust a stranger?

"Ok ...sure." I replied, getting out from under her. My hair blew into my face, and I whipped it out of my view.

The walk was silent for the most part, then I thought, how old was she? Also, since when were Buneary so big.

"Do you know how to battle! Cause I can show you! I used to teach my sister how to!"

"No, I don't even know how I got here" I said, annoyed with the fact Buneary kept asking me random questions.

"Battling is simple, I think! What moves would you know? Hmm I would say Tackle! Or maybe Leer, or both! Run into a Pokémon to use Tackle! Look at them meanly to use Leer!" she said eagerly

"Humans don't learn Pokémon moves." I said flatly.

"You're a Shinx silly."

At that moment I ran up to a pond to see a golden lion pup staring back up at me. I jumped in shock and it all made sence; The size differences.

"I'm a human, that's not possible."

"REALLY?! How do humans look? Are they tall? Are they Pokémon? What moves do they learn? Do they eat?" She replied.

"Yes, like perfect monkeys, taller than you, no, none, yes."

"Monkey? You mean Mankey

"Back home, Pokémon is a game, and Mankeys don't exist, but monkeys do, they are pretty similar to Mankeys."

At that moment, a wild Slakoth appeared, baring its sharp teeth

"Yay, your first battle! Do you know moves? I'll help if you don't!"

The Slakoth came up to me with its sharp claws and sliced my stomach.

"That was Scratch! The opponent ... uh... S-scratches you?"

I decided to try out that Leer move that Buneary told me. I tried to make a scary face, but I must have been much more scary, because the Slakoth looked like it was just hit. Then Buneary used its foreleg to strike the Slakoth then she curled up to cover its weaker looking spots. I went and Slammed the Slakoth with full force, knocking it out. I must have looked really dumb, because Buneary somehow knew I didn't know of the moves she used.

"I used Pound first! I use my legs to attack! Then I used Defence Curl! You get into a circle, Yay!."

Then I saw the oddest thing I could ever think of at this moment so far. There was a staircase in the middle of the forest, now how bizarre does that sound? Then it happened again, those moments where I wonder if I should ask about it or not. Luckily, she explained, somewhat.

"That's a staircase."

"Yeah, I know, but why is it in the middle of the forest?" I said with false emotion.

"I don't know..." Buneary jumped up the stairs while speaking.

We ascended to the next floor when a friend was waiting for us, if I could call it a friend. A brown colored bird, with a cream-colored throat, belly, with the tips of wings being the same color was waiting for us. It's feet and beak are pinkish-grey. Buneary told me this bird is a Pidgey. The bird started off throwing dirt into my eyes, making me half blind, but I decided to use Leer because I have a fifty maybe to eighty percent chance that it will see my face. I only assumed it worked while I heard loud thumps. I feel ashamed because I Tackled everything but the Pidgey and Buneary had to beat it alone. Apparently the attack it used was Sand Attack, used to lower the chances of hitting, and it worked.

Buneary and I approached the third floor. After some battles with Pidgeys and Slakoths, we ran into a very familiar Pokémon. It looked just like Buneary's twin, but slightly bigger, longer ears, and smaller puffs of cream fur. Buneary used Pound, only to miss and have the Buneary use Pound on her back. I Tackled a Buneary, to hit the wrong one. I Tackled again and hit the wild Buneary in the face. The funny part was when I used Leer and Buneary used Pound right after. The next move would definitely make it faint it, so I used Tackle, but before I used it, the wild Buneary looked as if it braced itself for the attack. To my surprize, it didn't faint, but I didn't ask because I knew Buneary was going to tell me afterwards. Then I wondered if Buneary knew this move. I must have thought for a long time because when I looked up, all I saw was Buneary's foot on top of the wild Buneary.

"What move was that?" I said

"Bide! Protection from fainting, yay!

We passed a pond, and for the first time, I thought of something I didn't think of earlier. I had a yellow star on the tip of my tail, and I had really long hair for a Shinx. I really thought that it made me look cool. When i turned around, Buneary was right in my face, and for a moment, I thought she was going to attack me. It was pretty obvious that she knew that I was looking at myself, she made it obvious. Then I thought about another question I should have thought of earlier.

"Where are we, I mean what is this place called?" I said, admiring my hair.

"Exbel Woods!"

"That was a quick anser." I said a little flatter than normal.

After a little more wandering, we saw a stack of items on the floor, a round blue berries and red berries with a yellow bottom and long sprout coming out the top. I picked up the blue berry and ate it, without pausing. It must have been because Buneary was standing behind me and I must of wanted to impress her or something like that because I would never do that if I was alone, but eating that berry, I will never regret. At first, a soothing melody ran down my throat, then a silky and creamy feeling. Oh, did I mention it was disgusting, only the feeling of eating it was good. I ate the other berry too, hard, hollow, flavorless and it was difficult to swallow.

"Those are Oran and Leppa berries. They do stuff to you. I don't know, heal you?"

"I could feel the Oran berry working."

"Good!"

We picked up as many of those berries and stuffed them in a bag, and continued. We met plenty of Rattatas and Bunearys, and it took a while to find the staircase. We proceeded and ended up in a small room with no exits, and in the middle of the room was a bigger than average Rattata.

"Ah, you are the Shinx the children were talking about. I am glad that you made it to my lair, so I'll be able to crush you like everyone who attempts to leave, but enough talking, let's get started."

Right after those words, I saw a blur running towards me, and for a second I thought I was imagining it, until it hit me, that this was reality. I grunted as I slammed right into the Rattata head on. Buneary came and landed on it's back. High jump kick.

"You can't boss me." said Buneary.

"I'm sorry, the names' Joey, and I didn't want to come off as hasty, but who said I was being bossy?" Started the Rattata. "More than anything, I was testing your ability to fight and to go ahead, and you passed, so may I just ask to join you?".

The last sentence very much confused me. Just a second ago he seemed so arrogant, and now he's asking to join us? I looked at Buneray with a face of concern and she returned the same face. Though I thought I would've been the one to break the news to him, Buneary was the one who spoke.

"Come with, It'll be fun! Please? please? please? please?please?please?please?please?Ple.."

"Sure if you shut up" Joey replied reluctantly. "Follow me"

It looked like Joey was going to slam into a wall, but he disappeared in the bushes, and we followed, eventually figuring out there was a room behind it.

"What's that?" I said walking towards a square piece on the floor that Joey stepped on and disappeared into.

"A teleporter!"

At this moment, I gave up and jumped into it, Buneary following.

**00000**

Species: Shinx  
Physical Traits: Shiny  
Ability: Moxie  
Moves: Tackle, Leer

Species: Buneary  
Physical Traits: N/a(YET)  
Ability: Run Away  
Moves: Pound, Defence Curl, High-Jump Kick

Species: Rattata (Joey)  
Physical Traits: Half a foot bigger than the average Rattata  
Ability: Guts  
Moves: Unknown


	2. Double Trouble The Road to Grassroot

SnivyDude: Hello, I'm back and I am ready to make chapter two, also, the poll was real close, the winner only winning by one vote.

Shinx: I voted for Starly

Buneary: Hoothoot for the win!

Joey: Staryu is so much better.

SnivyDude: YOU GUYS AREN'T ALLOWED TO VOTE.

Joey: Enjoy!

Shinx: Review!

Buneary: EAT PIE!

**00000**

My eyes popped open from its tight covering. Though expecting to wake up in a bed with a little old woman who I call mother yelling at me, I was on a road. Next to me were Buneary and Joey, two people I really was hoping I wouldn't see again.

"Your awake! That's great!" Buneary said.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Teleportation, silly." She responded.

"Where should we go?I mean there is no where-"

"I know a town not to far away from here, its called Grassroot, my cousin lives there, his name's Cashew." Joey cut me off.

"Then show us the way!" I said, with false enthusiasm.

We walked up North for a while, and it got boring quick. Buneary was chasing Butterfree and Beautifly, and I had nothing better to watch. Eventually we made it far enough we saw the town from the horizon, and if you asked me, it looked more like a city population. The bright lights flashed in my eyes, and we were a good distance away. Though it hurt, I am throughly attracted to the light, and I was so attracted, I did not say another word till night came.

"Wow, that is pretty! Are you ok? Why aren't you talking? Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you, it's just that the light are so pretty, and for some reason I can't stop looking at them. The just-"

"Well, You better be ready to enter the town by morning', because were gonna camp out till tomorrow." Joey interrupted.

I sighed sadly as Joey took a tent out of a bag he had carried the time. I would have helped, but I was too busy staring at the lights of the town. Before I knew it, the tent was set up. I ran inside, took a spot, nd curled up.

"Goodnight Buneary, goodnight Joey."

"Goodnight." They both said simultaneously.

During that night, I had a dream, well, many of them. The most intriguing one though was two Pokémon, one of the moon, and one of the shadows. The Ghost-like one was chasing the moon one, attempting to hurt it. The moon Pokémon looked back with pleading eyes.

"Please don't do this." It said in a beautiful voice.

The shadow Pokémon smirked as he prepared a move, which engulfed her. She screamed and shouted words.

"Wake up!" It said, unlike its earlier voice.

I thought it was the least likely thing to say at the moment. The moon Pokémon became weak, barely conscious.

"You wont get away with this." She said in a voice different from the first words she spoke."You won't win, Dar-"

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wakeup!Wakeup!Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup !" A voice said, which I recognized as Buneary's. I cane to consciousness, realizing that Buneary was shaking me. I pushed her off and walked out the tent to see Joey staring at me.

"Finally, we were waiting for you to wake up."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but i had the weird-"

Then, my voice was drowned by the noise of a huge gust of air, almost knocking our tent away. I tried my best to keep my ground, so did Joey. Buneary was still in the tent though, and before we knew it, the tent went flying, and crashed into the ground. I ran to the destroyed tent to find an unconscious Buneary.

"WHAT MADE ALL OF THIS WIND?" I asked Joey.

"LOOK UP" Joey responded, pointing up. Just like he said, there was a bird, flapping its wings, causing the Gust. It was mostly grey, with an orange beak with a black tip. It looked like it was wearing a white mask and had a singly white spot on its chest.

"ITS A STARLY."

That's when the Starly swooped down and slammed its wings into Joey, knocking him out.

"Heh heh, what are you looking at?" The bird growled.

The Starly took some of our supplies and flew over towards a small black and grey dog.

"Run Shade!" Starly said.

"Not so fast." a majestic voice said. At that moment, a ray of blue circles flew towards Starly, making it fall to sleep, and the owner of the voice flew towards the Poochyena and sliced it with its wings. That's when I was able to see who was it who helped us. It was a small, brown owl, with a clock face and a cream-colored spot on its chest.

"Hello, I'm Aria, the Hoothoot, nice to meet you."

"Hi, thank you for helping us, but why?" I said, this time actually caring.

"I may of never met you, but crime will always be wrong. If you need me too, I'll stay till your friends wake up." She said in a persuasive voice.

"I know this is very sudden, but would you be willing to join us?" I said, intruged.

"Sure, why not."

We waited a while for them to wake up. We cleaned them up in a near by river and Aira gave them some fancy medicine. After an hour or two, Joey woke up, then Buneary.

"What happened? Who's that? Why are we outside? What happened to the tent? Oh my gosh, what happened to Joey?" Buneary said.

"This is Aira, she saved us from a thief who attacked us. A starly used Gust and knocked you out before you even knew about it. Also, Aira is joining hope that this time-"

"This time nothing, remember how you feel now, so you won't want it to happen again. Keep your eyes peeled." Joey interrupted. At this point, we followed Joey, who I despise, and we walked towards the town that slowly becomes bigger and bigger; Grassroot.

**00000**

Species: Shinx  
Name: N/A  
Psychical Traits: Shiny  
Ability: Moxie  
Moves: Tackle, Leer

Species: Buneary  
Name: Unknown  
Psychical Traits: Unknown  
Ability: Run Away  
Moves: Pound, Defence Curl, High-Jump Kick

Species: Rattata  
Name: Joey  
Psychical Traits: Bigger than average Rattata  
Ability: Guts  
Moves: Unknown

Species: Hoothoot  
Name: Aira  
Psychical Traits: Unknown  
Ability: Tinted Lens  
Moves: Hypnosis, Aeiral Ace


End file.
